Sentirse Cerca
by Oliver.ede
Summary: Caminó preguntándose hasta qué punto se habían acercado. Hasta qué punto se le hacía completamente necesario verse constantemente. Pelearse constantemente. Relacionarse constantemente. Sentirse cerca. HoroRen


**Sentirse Cerca.**

Caminó preguntándose hasta qué punto se habían acercado. Hasta qué punto se le hacía completamente necesario verse constantemente. Pelearse constantemente. Relacionarse constantemente.

_Sentirse cerca._

Se preguntó si era recíproco.

Se preguntó si se preguntaba demasiado. Si tal vez, nada de lo que veía era lo que había.

Horokeu se acercó sonriendo, quitándole -nuevamente- su espacio personal.

—Ren—le llamó burlándose.

Ren lo ignoró girando su cara. Sabía que si lo miraba, se irritaría aún más. Ese ridículo tono infantil que utilizaba sólo para fastidiarlo, lograba siempre su cometido. Toda la violencia que contenía en su interior, amenazaba con salir disparada hacia el mundo de los mortales y no dejar a nadie con vida.

Quitarle a Usui la vida. Cuán bueno sería. Cuán vacío se sentiría luego.

Horo Horo le picó la frente con su dedo índice. Le divertía exasperar al chino.

El más bajo lo fulminó con la mirada, mas no quiso hacer nada más. Si perdía por un momento su compostura, terminaría gritando desagradablemente de una forma demasiado poco digna. Una forma, que ambos sabían, llenaba de satisfacción al de Hokkaido.

Hacer perder los estribos del contrario, era la especialidad de ambos. Aunque últimamente, Horo Horo llevaba la ventaja. Y por bastante.

—Ren…—canturreó.

—¡Déjame en paz, estúpido cabeza hueca!—explotó el chino.

Se acercó a toda velocidad al más alto, para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo. Y fue certero. Preciso.

Pudo apreciar, en casi cámara lenta, como al de pelo bicolor se le deformaba la cara, por la fuerza ejercida con el golpe.

Casi pudo oler el dolor. Saborear el gemido de dolor.

_Casi._

Porque en el proceso, Horokeu Usui, quien había perdido súbitamente toda su estabilidad. Fue cayendo, con una lentitud desesperante para el más bajo, de espaldas directo al suelo; arrastro a Ren Tao, en el proceso.

Sí. Horo Horo lo tomó del collar de la ropa, y los arrastró a ambos al destino inevitable impuesto por gravedad. El oji-ambar sobre el oji-negro.

Horokeu sonrió; Ren bufó.

—Lo hiciste a propósito—reprochó Tao mostrándose asqueado

—No parece molestarte realmente—contestó divertido el mayor.

Inmediatamente luego de eso, Ren hizo amago de querer levantarse. Pero Horo Horo se lo impidió.

Le tomó del cuello con rudeza. Con la misma rudeza con que el otro forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre.

—Deja ya, Ren—susurró sobre su lóbulo el peli bicolor.

Ren lo miró confundido ¿En serio creía que con esas palabras iba a conseguir algo?

Horo Horo aprovechó el pequeño momento de duda y se precipitó a sus labios.

Acercó su rostro al del otro. Anuló sus defensas. Mató sus distancias. Y se dedicó, exclusivamente, a dejarlo sin aliento.

Ren lo recibió con desagrado, arisco. El roce fue tan inesperado, que pegó un respingo.

Pero el intercambio de saliva con Usui, siempre le resultaba demasiado sedante. Lo drogaba. No lo dejaba pensar. Y Horo Horo lo sabía.

Porque ese estremecimiento que percibía del otro cada vez que sus labios se encontraban en una batalla, ese calor que irradiaba cada vez que sus pieles hacían fricción, era inconfundible.

Veía su necesidad reflejada, en los labios, en la piel de Ren. En esos labios que ahora se encontraban enrojecidos por la fuerza del beso. Húmedos, por la saliva de ambos.

Tal vez necesitaban verse demasiado, pelearse demasiado, relacionarse demasiado.

_Sentirse cerca._

Horo Horo besó el cuello de Ren. Lo besó, lo lamió, lo mordió. Se sumió en el placer mismo del saborear la piel ajena, de sentir manos que no eran suyas, buscar desesperadas, el contacto más cercano con su piel. Se quejó con voz ronca en el oído del peli violeta. No importaba más nada.

Ren recordó al lo lejos, algo de una pelea absurda. Algo de una apuesta, algo de haber perdido. Pero no fue más que una leve imagen que vino a su mente.

Su mente media dormida por la bruma de sensaciones que le recorrían. Por la necesidad imperiosa, de sentirse cerca.

* * *

_¿Algo que decir? _

_Gracias por leer.-_


End file.
